chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcements/2019
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] | [[Announcements/2017|'2017']] | [[Announcements/2018|'2018']] | [[Announcements/2019|'2019']] May 2, 2019 We know we're a day late on this topic, but this year marks the 20th anniversary of the Nickelodeon series, ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (And rest in piece, Stephen Hillenburg...) Also... The first trailer for the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog live-action feature film as recently been released... Courtesy of the Entertainment Tonight YouTube channel. Oh, and a quick little side note: MollyKetty will be returning to handle updates and announcements here soon. She's currently borrowing her mother's laptop until she gets a new home computer. April 26, 2019 Avengers: Endgame releases in theaters today! Get ready to see your favorite Marvel characters one the big screen once again! April 23, 2019 Hide your children, parents! Mortal Kombat 11 for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One releases today! Note: This marks the first ''Mortal Kombat'' game to be released on a Nintendo system since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. April 21, 2019 Happy Easter from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! March 2, 2019 To celebrate the birthday of Dr. Seuss, a new Cat in the Hat-themed wallpaper is available. And if you look carefully in the background, you'll see Conrad and Sally. Note: The wallpaper was actually made last year, but we haven't had the time to uploaded it until now. March 1, 2019 To celebrate the release of ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove, a new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! It's the game's main theme, "Back In The Groove". February 28, 2019 A new generation of ''Pokémon'' is upon us! Get ready for Pokémon Sword and Shield, coming late 2019 for the Nintendo Switch! February 23, 2019 The following announcement was to be posted on February 14, 2019. However, due to classified reasons, we had to delay it until now. ---- February 14, 2019 Happy Valentines Day from all of us at Chronicles of Illusion! To celebrate this lovely holiday, a new music track has been added to the series. It's "Theme of Betty Boop (Quick Step Remix): -52 BPM Ver.-". ---- February 8, 2019 The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part releases in theaters today! Get ready to join the likes of Emmet, Wyldstyle, Unikitty, and Batman on their newest Lego adventure! February 4, 2019 A new music track has been added to Chronicles of Illusion! From Mickey Mouse Works, it's "Mouseworks Theme Medley". This track is a compilation of Mickey, Donald and Goofy's themes from said show. Fun fact: The track was included in the House of Mouse album, but was never used in the actual show. February 3, 2019 We usually don't talk about football but the Super Bowl airs tonight! Be sure to watch the halftime show for a special surprise! Also, and we know we're a few days late on this topic, but this year marks the 20th anniversary of the adult animated sitcom, ''Family Guy''. Seth MacFarlane's first cartoon series for Fox. January 29, 2019 Kingdom Hearts III for the PS4 and Xbox One has finally been released! Get ready to join Donald Duck, Goofy, and a certain Keyblade wielder on their first brand new console adventure in over ten years! January 26, 2019 We know we're extremely late on this, but we'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Here's to 2019 being a wonderful, wonderful year for us all! And, while MollyKetty's home computer is still working fine, we'll be doing some long, long overdue updates and maintenance here on the official website.